


Extinguishing the Light

by TheDoctorsCaptain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Past Torture, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsCaptain/pseuds/TheDoctorsCaptain
Summary: Takes place during the events of ep. VII, except it's the reader, not Han, that is keeping Kylo from turning to the Dark Side completely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! Let me know if you want more Star Wars reader-inserts or whatever! <3

You raced down the corridors of Starkiller Base, ignoring the shouting and sirens blaring all around you. You knew you were running out of time, the whole planet was breaking apart and it wouldn't be long until it was destroyed completely. But you couldn't leave yet; not without him. 

Kylo Ren. He had tortured you, yes, for weeks. But he hadn't done it for the sheer pleasure, he had done it to retrieve the information you refused to give the First Order officers during their endless interrogations. The only harm Kylo had actually inflicted on you was when he was forcing his way into your mind. And while you wouldn't deny that it hurt like hell, it was clear that pain alone wasn't his only intention. 

And yet, as you fought back with all your strength to keep him out, his skill won out over yours and he invaded every inch of your head. Every thought you'd ever had, everything you'd ever seen, all of it, was on display for him to sift through at his own leisure. But, the mental connection worked both ways. While he had unrestricted access to your mind, you had the same to his. 

When you looked inside of Kylo Ren, you saw a young man who was lost and broken, but still not completely beyond repair. You saw how much it destroyed him, not being able to turn fully, held back by that small flicker of light. Ever since then, you told yourself that you could do it, bring him closer to that light, that you could save him. 

That's what you were telling yourself over and over again as you sprinted as fast as you could, trying to find him. 

He hadn't exactly been cruel to you either. After Kylo had taken what he wanted, while the guards refused to release you from the terrible chair you were securely strapped into, they never used it on you again unless they were directed to do so by orders of General Hux or someone else. But orders of your torture were never given by Kylo himself. In fact, he would come and sit with you on occasion. 

He would ask you questions; where you came from, who was waiting for you back in the Resistance. But whenever you refused to give an answer, he never took it from you by Force. But whenever you were the one asking questions, he never responded. The more time you spent with him, the more you could feel him. It got to the point where you could tell he was coming before you even heard the hiss of the door to your cell opening. 

You used that feeling now, the feeling that grew stronger and stronger as you got closer to him. Finally, you ran through a doorway that led to dark, cavernous room, with a long, narrow catwalk stretching across chasm so deep you couldn't even see the bottom.

You scanned the area quickly, searching, and felt a tightening in your stomach when you laid your eyes on him. He was striding away from you on the catwalk, about halfway across, his dark cloak billowing out behind him like a living shadow. 

"Kylo!" You shouted, stepping onto the catwalk. He froze and you saw him stiffen at the sound of your voice echoing around him. Kylo turned around slowly to face you. "Take off the mask," you said, moving out even further to him, trying not to look down from the dizzying height you were at. "You don't need it. Not here. Not with me." 

Slowly, but silently, Kylo lifted his hands to his face and removed his helmet, dropping it with a dull clang and revealing his true face. The first time he took it off in front of you during one of your interrogations, you didn't know what you had been expecting but it certainly wasn't  _that_. His pale skin contrasting with his long, dark waves of hair, and his full lips and tortured eyes so dark they were almost black never failed to leave you breathless, and it certainly didn't now. 

You stopped when you were only a few feet away from him. "Kylo," you spoke softly, trying to keep your voice steady, unsure of what exactly to say. "Come with me. Please. Back to your family. Come back home."

His dark eyes bore into you. "The boy that left that place is gone. He was weak and foolish, so I destroyed him." He snarled fiercely. 

"No," you insisted, taking yet another step closer. "That's what Snoke wants you to think. I can help you find him again. But only if you let me."

"I can feel it inside of me," Kylo whispered, all hostility gone from his demeanor. "The Light." 

You longed to reach out and take his hand. To comfort him, to show him who he truly was, to lead him back and hopefully, to you. 

"Yes," you said. "It's there. Calling to you."

Suddenly then, something changed in his eyes. They pleaded with you, but when he spoke, his voice was hard once again. "Snoke feels it too. And he told me what I have to do. I have to extinguish it." 

A cold heavy feeling settled on you, as the meaning of his words sunk in. "Kylo, no," you whispered. "Please." You tried to step away from him, but only managed to make it a few feet backwards before you found yourself unable to move any of your limbs. He walked towards you slowly, his hand moving to the lightsaber hanging from his belt, in no rush. You struggled against the hold he had on you, tears filling your eyes, but it was no use. 

Kylo stopped in front of you, his face expressionless, studying your own. After a few seconds, he slowly raised a hand and pressed his fingers to your face, the leather soft and warm against your cheek. You looked into his eyes, silently begging. He gently brushed away a tear and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear before moving his hand to the back of your neck, holding you steady. 

"Close your eyes," he ordered softly, you felt something hard and cold press into your abdomen right below your ribcage. "Just close your eyes and relax. I promise it will be over with quickly." Letting your tears fall freely now, you shook your head as much as you could. 

Conflicting emotions danced across his features before suddenly, a red-hot pain seared through your body, sending white spots dancing across your eyes and making you gasp out loud in pain. The invisible Force holding you in place disappeared and you staggered forward into Kylo, your fingers clutching the rough wool of his black cloak. Then, the heat disappears and you feel two strong arms wrap around you, slowly and tenderly lowering you to the catwalk. 

After he knelt down and pulled you into his lap, you found yourself looking into the face of Kylo Ren. Reaching up a shaking hand, you brush his cheek with your fingertips.

"I...l-love you," you choke out weakly, finding it harder and harder to breath. Your vision starts go dark around the edges and it becomes difficult to keep your eyes open. The last thing you see before you finally drift away is a single tear rolling down Kylo's cheek. 

 


End file.
